


[Podfic] Proprioception by Attic_Nights

by shatou



Series: podfics read by shatou [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Capture, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou
Summary: He uses up five precious words to inquire as to Will’s appearance, but Will just scrawls back,“Think of me how I was.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: podfics read by shatou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719274
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Proprioception by Attic_Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attic_Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attic_Nights/gifts).



Link: https://soundcloud.com/racine-carr-e/proprioception-podfic

Length: 8:26

Music: Contrapunctus 1 and Contrapunctus 4 from The Art of Fugue, BMV 1080 (Bach, performed by Ishizaka Kimiko)

Original fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628567


End file.
